The present invention relates to a combination article which functions as a hat and bag. It is particularly useful as a combination ski hat and bag for ski gloves.
Numerous hat/bag combinations have been proposed but in general, they are unattractive to wear and often difficult and expensive to make.
There is an on going need among winter-sports enthusiasts, such as downhill and cross-country skiers, snowmobilers, and ice skaters, for warm but versatile clothing. Generally, they are covering large distances and do not want to be weighted down carrying extra clothing or equipment. However, as the weather conditions change or their body temperature changes with exertion, there is a need to modify their clothing to avoid becoming overheated. Thus, it would be useful to have an adjustable article of clothing which might also serve as a small carrying bag for a number of personal items.